Na sen
by marta madzia
Summary: Każdy czasami robi rzeczy szalone. Michaela siada do auta w nocy i jedzie do Pragi, aby oddać Josefowi kufel, którego zapomniał przy rozwodzie.  OC: Czechy, Słowacja


Napisane dla Nox trochę z wietrznych, nocnych doświadczeń moich własnych, przy akompaniamencie Radia Cerna Hora dnia 14 listopada roku pańskiego 2009 na paryskiej emigracyji.

**Na sen**

Obudziła się nie wiedziała czemu ani po co. Noc był piątkowa, choć już raczej wczesno sobotnia zważywszy na godzinę, o której się położyła. W pokoju było ciemno i cicho. Nie, cicho nie było. Zostawiona mp-trójka grała uparcie, choć chwilami i tak nie było jej słychać. Michaela uśmiechnęła się i spojrzała w stronę okna, za którym raz po raz zawodził wiatr. Było uchylone, choć wydawało się jej, że je zamknęła. A może nie. Może tylko przymknęła. Byo wypaczone i często przecież nie chciało się jej sięgnąć do klamki. Roześmiała się z samej siebie. Wstała nie fatygując się, aby założyć kapcie. Płynnym ruchem na drodze od łóżka do okna sięgnęła po szlafrok i otuliła się nim. Miała wrażenie, że leje i pojawił się jej w myślach cień niepokoju o pozostawione na parapecie rzeczy, ale nie. W świetle stojącej kawałek dalej latarni nie dostrzegła deszczu, więc tylko wiatr. Dawno już nie widziała tak silnego. Giął drzewa wysokie, miotał ich szczytami niemalże już ogołoconymi z liśćmi – też po części pewnikiem jego zasługa. Może to nie były wielkie stuletnie drzewa, ale swoje lata miały i uważała je za duże, a teraz wydawały się jej takie słabe.

Szybko sprawdziła w myślach, gdzie zaparkowała auto, bo do garażu nie wjechała. Nie pamiętała czemu. A! Spieszyła się i otwieranie bramy, wjeżdżanie, zamykanie… no nie miała na to czasu. Nieważne. Ale czy stanęła koło jakiś drzew lub latarni? Nie mogła sobie przypomnieć. Zabawne, bo zawsze wydawało się jej, że zna tu każdy cal ziemi i widoku. Zamarła z dłonią na klamce okna i miast je w końcu zamknąć, jak należy, to otworzyła je szerzej i wychyliła się. Wiatr momentalnie znalazł sobie nowa zabawkę w postaci jej włosów.

Aut na ulicy stało niewiele, większość osób miała w końcu garaże, ale i tak chwilę zajęło jej odnalezienie swego czerwonego wehikułu, który stojąc w mocnym półcieniu wydawał się bardziej brudno bordowy i w ogóle zlewał się z otoczeniem, jakby koniecznie chciał się przed Michaelą schować.

- Mam cię – roześmiała się cicho i z zadowoleniem stwierdziła, że drzew przy aucie brak, podobnie jak brak tam również chyboczących się latarni.

Usatysfakcjonowana obserwacją w końcu zamknęła okno i w sumie miała zamiar wrócić do łóżka. Ale zamiar to jeszcze nawet nie połowa sukcesu. Obrzuciła wzrokiem kołdrę majestatycznie spływającą jednym rogiem na podłogę, poduszkę koło której poniewierała się komórka… Chciała spać, ale nie chciała spać. Sięgnęła po telefon, ostre światło z ekranu zmusiło ją do zmrużenia oczu i potrzebowała chwili nim była w stanie odczytać godzinę.

- Czwarta – westchnęła.

Po prawdzie czwarta dopiero dochodziła, ale przybliżenie było dostatecznie dobre do tej sytuacji. Położyła się i przez chwilę próbowała zasnąć. Tak dla przyzwoitości, bo nie wierzyła, ze jej się to uda. Wiatr szumiał, świszczał, zgrzytał czymś w oddali, uderzał o okno… gdzieś nawet zdołał włączyć samochodowy alarm, choć to nawet nie dziwiło. Łowiła wszelkie hałasy, a pod zamkniętymi powiekami dopasowywała do nich nieistniejące obrazy. Po kwadransie miała dość tej zabawy. Otworzyła oczy i wstała. Nie pamiętała czemu się obudziła. Hałas, chłód wślizgujący się do sypialni przez uchylone okno, sen? Nie, sen miała raczej przyjemny. Zdążyła zapomnieć jaki konkretnie, ale wrażenie pozostało w jej myślach wyraźne.

Rozejrzała się za kapciami, bo kafle w kuchni nigdy nie należały do najcieplejszych. Z nalazła jeden pod łóżkiem, drugi koło krzesła przy toaletce – ponad trzy metry dalej. Nie wnikała. Kapcie mogą przecież chodzić same, prawda?

Na korytarzu nie zapaliła światła, dopiero w kuchni, a i tam jedynie jarzeniówkę nad blatem kuchennym. Nie chciała powtórzyć bolesnego doświadczenia z komórką. Jej oczy by ją za to znienawidziły. W zamyśleniu nad swoim snem zaczęła przeglądać zawartość szafek. Podejrzewała, ze łyk czegoś mocniejszego, na uśpienie myśli pełnych pytajników zupełnie jej do szczęścia niepotrzebnych, byłoby dobre, ale nie znalazła niczego poza dostaną kiedyś whiskey, której akurat nie lubiła i śliwowicą rodzimej produkcji, która zapewne przekręciłaby jej o tej porze żołądek. Stanęło więc na soku i podejrzanym papierosie marki, którą znała, ale nie kupowała od lat. Paczkę znalazła przypadkiem gdzieś koło przypraw. Co tam robiła – nie miała zielonego pojęcia. Wyglądała, jakby ją tam ktoś co najmniej schował, ale ona na pewno nie. Po co miałaby chować paczki we własnym domu?

Odpuściła problem jej pochodzenia i wieku, pozwalając sobie zaufać, że to się tak łatwo nie psuje – chyba – włączyła wyciąg kuchenny, który momentalnie zagłuszył wiatr i zapaliła. Zaciągała się powoli i równie wolno wypuszczała dym, a ten nieco już mniej ospale pozwalał się porwać w stronę kuchenki. Wirował, zapętlał się i znikał w przewodzie wentylacyjnym. Siedząc na ladzie oddzielającej kuchnię od części ponoć jadalnianej przyglądała się tym dymowym ewolucjom nieświadome. Świadomość bowiem próbowała zmusić podświadomość do wyśpiewania, co tez konkretnie się Michaeli śniło i czy to może z tego powodu nie może ona teraz zasnąć. Podświadomość natomiast była uparta. Chciała czegoś za informację a wygęgać nie umiała co to takiego. Kusiła jakimiś rozmytymi obrazami wątpliwej prawdziwości.

- Prawdziwość we śnie, taaaaak – powiedziała do siebie, a ziewnięcie nieładnie weszło jej w paradę. Klapek zsunął się z jej stopy i pacnął o kafle. – I gdzie lecisz? – Zapytała go, ale jakoś nie kwapił się odpowiedzieć, więc zignorowała go i wróciła do sennych obrazów.

Jakieś pociągi? Podróż chyba. Ale z kim i dokąd? Na pewno nie sama. Wołała na kogoś. Ktoś odpowiadał, więc musiał tam być. Kto? Podświadomość zaprała się zadnimi nóżkami i powiedzieć nie chciała. Ni groźbą, ni prośba nie dało się jej zmusić. Kusiła jedynie kolejnymi urwanymi kawałkami. I jakże tu spróbować, choć zasnąć na powrót?

Zgasiła niedopałek i zeszła ze stołu. Przespacerowała się bez celu po domu. Oglądała zdjęcia porozwieszane w ramkach tu i tam. Przypominała sobie, kto je zrobił, kiedy i niekiedy, dlaczego, ale nijak to nie pomagało. W sypialni położyła się na chwilę, ale na nic to było. Wiedziała, że nie zaśnie. Mowy nie ma. Równie dobrze mogła sobie zrobić kawę i rozbudzić się do reszty.

Pomysł nie był zresztą taki głupi.

Znalazła słoik z ekspresówką i nienapoczęte jeszcze mleko. Włączyła czajnik, oczywiście przelała wody jak na potrzeby jednej kawy, ale już nie chciało się jej odlewać, więc postanowiła po prostu poczekać chwilę dłużej. Oparta o ścianę przyglądała się szafkom na drugim końcu pomieszczenia. Za przeszklonymi drzwiczkami znajdowała się cała armia talerzy, talerzyków, półmisków i szklanek niezbędna jej przy okazji przyjmowania większej ilości gości. Na co dzień z nich nie korzystała.

Czajnik prztyknął. Zalała kawę, dolała mleka, zamieszała i upiła ostrożnie łyk. Oczywiście się omal nim nie sparzyła w język. Uśmiechnęła się do własnego roztrzepania i dmuchając na kawę przeszła na drugi koniec jadalni – do przeszklonych szafek. Choć zamknięte, to i tak wszystko się tam już zakurzyło. Dawno tego nie wyciągała, a nie miała tyle zacięcia, aby systematycznie przecierać sztukę po sztuce tak po prostu żeby było. Za dużo tego tam stało. Rodzina była duża, więc musiało być tego tyle, aby starczyło dla wszystkich. Pomiędzy tym wszystkim pałętały się jeszcze drobiazgi mniej użyteczne, a bardziej pamiątkowe. Jakiś samotny kieliszek z wytłuczonego już dawno kompletu. Uwielbiała go, a nigdzie nie mogła dostać podobnego. Jakieś szklanki, kufle i kufelki, które kupiła sama lub od kogoś dostała. Nigdy nie była rasowym zbieraczem takich rzeczy – to była domena Josefa. Ona po prostu odrobinę chomikowała. Josef kolekcjonował, dbał, przecierał i mógł godzinami opowiadać skąd, który kufel pochodził.

Upiła kawy.

To potrafiły być nawet zajmujące historie, a już na pewno widok Josefa opowiadającego je był wart zadawania mu pytań o kolekcję. Feliks mówił, że „Joszko się wtedy nakręca jak katarynka" i Michaela przyznawała mu rację.

Ostrożnie otworzyła drzwiczki i sięgnęła po kieliszek. Kupiła go sama, ale gdzie, kiedy dokładnie? Nie pamiętała. Po prostu się jej wtedy ten komplet spodobał. Odstawiła go i sięgnęła po mały kufelek. Ten dostała od Josefa, kiedy byli małżeństwem. Nigdy do końca nie zdecydowała, czy kupił go dla niej, czy bardziej jednak dla siebie. Lubiła go. Szklankę obok też. A kufel obok… Ten nie był jej. Roześmiała się. Stał tu od lat, a wcześniej tego nie zauważyła. Wciśnięty w kąt szafki razem z jeszcze jednym, zasłonięty nieco stosem talerzyków deserowych, stał tam i stał… Oba były Josefa. Nie miała pojęcia skąd jest tego taka pewna, ale była i tyle. Dziwne, że się przez te wszystkie lata po nie nie zgłosił.

- A może też jakimś cudem o nich zapomniał?

Odstawiła kawę na jedną z mniej zapełnionych półek i wyciągnęła dwa zagubione czeskie eksponaty.

- Pewnie ucieszy się jak was zobaczy – roześmiała się.

I nagle zapomniany sen przestał ją interesować. Odstawiła kufla na stół i wyszła do przedpokoju. Wróciła po chwili z pudełkiem po niedawno kupionych butach i plikiem gazet z zeszłego tygodnia. Zaczęła ostrożnie zawijać naczynia. Pół godziny później były zabezpieczone, zapakowane, a ona sama zapinała kozaczki. Podświadomość, której na chwilę odpuszczono przesłuchanie, pchała ją dalej. Świadomość niemrawo pytała, czy to nie może poczekać. Jest środek nocy. Jesiennie, wilgotnej i wietrznej nocy! Ale nie, nie mogło. Nie była w stanie zasnąć, nie wiedziała, co ze sobą zrobić i oto pojawił się przed nią cel. Nie miała zamiaru odsuwać go na inną porę, czekać na niewiadomo co. Z kufelkami pod pachą i wafelkami w drugiej ręce pobiegła do auta.

Stał w progu z dłonią na klamce i zmrużonym, zaspanymi oczami. Nie był w sumie pewien, czy w ogóle stoi tam naprawdę, bo jakoś coś mu w widoku przed nim nie pasowało. Nie żeby zobaczenie Michaeli mu nie odpowiadało, ale godzina wskazywała raczej na to, że mu się ona zwidziała.

- Zostało u mnie – dziewczyna powiedziała jakoś tak pozornie obojętnie i podała mu pudełko po butach. Zaciążyło mu w ręce, przez co wszystko nabrało jakoś więcej realności. Zajrzał do środka badawczo. Tam, zawinięte w strony z gazet spoczywały dwa kufle. Nie mógł się zorientować, jakie dokładnie, ale znał swoją zbieraną przez wieki kolekcję i mniej więcej pamiętał, jakie mu z niej poznikały przy różnych przeprowadzkach i wypadkach. Miał swoje podejrzenia, ale to nie pomagało mu zrozumieć, dlaczego Michaela odwiozła mu je w środku nocy. Nie miał ich przez przeszło dwadzieścia lat, przeżyłby jeszcze kolejne kilka godzin czy nawet dni.

Spojrzał na siostrę, a ona akurat patrzyła na coś na swoich butach, zresztą ładnych – potrafił to ocenić mimo wszystko, a może bardziej podświadomie doceniał nie tyle same kozaczki, co ich zestawienie ze zgrabnymi nogami w obcisłych dżinsach.

- Dziękuję – odezwał się i poczuł, że pewnikiem wypadałoby dodać coś jeszcze. No przecież jej teraz nie życzy miłej podróży do domu i nie zamknie drzwi. Komuś innemu, to by jeszcze pewnie tak zrobił, ale nie jej. – Napijesz się herbaty?

Spojrzała na niego. Nie miała makijażu, co nie zmieniało faktu, że wyglądała ślicznie i aż coś się w nim radośnie na ten widok skręciło.

- Chętnie – odpowiedziała.

Przepuścił ją w drzwiach i sam poszedł do kuchni. Michaela znała to miejsce dostatecznie dobrze, żeby samej dotrzeć do salonu.

Uśmiechnęła się, gdy już zniknął jej z oczu, i wzięła głęboki wdech. To miejsce miało swój zapach – jak większość domów czy mieszkań dłużej zajmowanych przez te same osoby. Nie umiała określić, co to za zapach, raczej mieszanka wielu różnych. Absolutnie niepowtarzalna i nie do pomylenia z niczym innym. Tak znajoma. Powoli ściągnęła buty, odwiesiła płaszczyk i przeszła do salonu. Dywan pod jej stopami był przyjemnie ciepły. Nie zastanawiała się gdzie usiąść, a po prostu od razu skierowała się ku kanapie. W jej głowie świadomość dawała powoli spokój podświadomości. Nie chcesz powiedzieć, to nie. Pocałuj się gdzieś. Naprawdę. Tamten sen przestawał ją interesować. Rozejrzała się po pokoju – musiała to przyznać, czasami brakowało jej tych znajomych szafek, rozkładu pomieszczeń. Było w nich coś uspokajającego.

Ziewnęła.

Przezwyciężając mgłę na oczach i potężne ziewnięcie rozdzierające mu płuca wygrzebał z szafki puszkę z herbatą. Nastawił wodę i znalazł dwa kubki do pary. Pudełko z kuflami stało na kwadratowym stoliku pod ścianą i kusiło. Ostrożnie zaczął odwijać papier i aż pomyślał, że zachowuje się zupełnie głupio. Nie musiał przecież tak uważać. Kufle – jak to kufle – były przecież z grubego szkła. Złym chwyceniem ich nie był w stanie ich uszkodzić. A jednak w jego ruchach pozostała przesadna ostrożność. Pierwszy był przysadzisty, z dużym uchem i mocnym wzorem. Nie wiedział dokładnie skąd pochodzi – odkupił go bowiem od właściciela małej restauracyjki na końcu świata jeszcze przed wojną. Pamiętał to jak dzisiaj.

Gwizdek na czajniku przepędził wspomnienia. Zalał wrzątkiem herbatę w dzbanku i odczekał aż się zaparzy, a fusy opadną na dno. Sam zajął się drugim kuflem. Ten był nowszy, ale nieco nadtłuczony na krawędzi. Sam był sobie winien, bo osobiście go nadtłukł, kiedy przenosił kolekcję. Nie zapakował go dostatecznie uważnie, a potem nierówna droga zrobiła swoje. Był wtedy wściekły.

Herbata nabrała słusznego koloru, przelał ją wiec do kubków, te przestawił na tackę. Zawahał się czy dostawić tam też cukierniczkę, czy posłodzić z góry herbatę Michaeli. Wiedział ile słodziła, ale to było kiedyś. Mogła przestać… W końcu cukierniczkę wyciągnął. Wyciągnął też do niej łyżeczki i dołożył paczkę herbatników. Tak wyposażony poszedł do salonu, ale do stołu nie doszedł. Zatrzymał się w progu i chwilę stał i patrzył nie wiedząc, co w sumie zrobić. Cukier przestał mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Michaela spała zwinięta w kłębek na kanapie. Ramieniem osłaniała oczy przed światłem lampy, ale poza tym świat zdawał się dla niej nie liczyć. Było w tym widoku tyle znajomego, że uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. Wycofał do kuchni po cichu, a potem wrócił okrężną drogą przez sypialnię. Z kołdrą w rękach podszedł bliziutko i przykrył ją ostrożnie. Momentalnie otuliła się sama i odetchnęła głęboko przez sen. Usiadł na dywanie obok kanapy i patrzył jak śpi. Nie był pewien, na kogo właściwie patrzy. Na siostrę? Na byłą żonę? Nie umiał zdecydować, więc po prostu patrzył.

Za oknem wciąż trwała noc, choć powoli zaczynała zbierać się do odejścia, nie żeby kogokolwiek w domu to obchodziło. Była sobota, można było spać ile się chciało.

**No i tyle**


End file.
